gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EMS-06 Batalla
The Batara is a mobile suit which appears in the manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Combat Abilities Because the Jupiter Empire had limited resources to work with they designed the EMS-06 Batara with the intention of getting as much use out of the mobile suit as possible. To that end the Batara's design is based around a simple construction that could be easily altered to create new variations or individual customization. However because of this design the mobile suit had no built-in weapons. To compensate the military of the Jupiter Empire developed a wide variety of hand-held beam weapons and two sub-flight vehicles, the EMA-01 Acusirio and the EMA-02 Thostede, that were outfitted with large anti-ship particle beam weapons. The design of the Batara allows the mobile suit to fold its legs into itself for high-mobility flight, however this cruise mode consumes more fuel which limits the distance it can travel. One note of interest is that the Batara uses the mono-eye design for its primary camera, as well as an extended "mouth" with external power cords attached, features that give the Batara a similar head design to the Zaku line of mobile suits. However this is difficult to tell because of the Batara's "goggle" equipment, a large sensor apparatus that covers the primary camera and extends beyond the "mouth". The "goggles" are sensor equipment which improves the Batara's visual data acquisition. At least one of the "lenses" has a telescope feature which enhances the main camera's zoom feature. History The EMS-06 Batara is the first mobile suit developed by the Jupiter Empire, developed at some point in time between the years UC 0123 and UC 0133. The Jovians would station these mobile suits at their various military facilities, and any facilities they feared would be targeted by the Crossbone Vanguard space pirates. Initially the Batara was used solely by the Jupiter Empire against the mobile suits of the Crossbone Vanguard, however a number of these suits would end up falling into the hands of the Crossbone Vanguard. Because these mobile suits are easy to maintain the Crossbone Vanguard would use the Batara as a replacement for the old Zondo Gei as their main combat mobile suit force until SNRI supplied them with the XM-10 Flint. When the flagship of the Jupiter Enpire, Jupitris 9, traveled to Earth, it brought along a large contingent of Batara mobile suits, likely under the guise of a self-defense force. Ten days after the joint Earth Federation/Jupiter Empire attack against the Crossbone Vanguard pirates the Jupiter Empire used their Batara mobile suits, and any other mobile suit/mobile armor forces they brought, to attack Earth Federation military bases. After the surprise attack the Batara mobile suits were recalled to the Jupitris 9 to protect it from the Earth Federation's counter-attack. After the failed invasion in UC 0133 The EMS-06 Batara remained in the military service of the Jupiter Empire, however many of these machines, both those already in service and new machines yet to be built, would be modified into the EMS-06-P Arana Batara until it was supplemented and replaced by the EMS-12 Arana External Links Batara on MAHQ